


A Slippery Slope

by whatthefrickledickle



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickledickle/pseuds/whatthefrickledickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is enjoying a nice night in, watching the snow fall, when a body slams into his window.<br/>--<br/>Or the one in where Minho just wants to watch the snow fall but Thomas falls right in front of Minho's window while he is trying to hang his christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the lovely [allisonsghost](http://allisonsghost.tumblr.com/): ‘i live below you and i was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW' for thominho  
> This is my first fic in a long time so feedback and criticism are very appreciated! :D

Minho has always loved watching the snow fall. He used to push his face up against the cold glass, amazed as the icy precipitation transformed the world into a magical wintery wonderland, while his mom bundled him up in their warmest blankets. They sat bundled up by the fire watching the wind billow the snow around, telling stories and drinking hot cocoa. Watching the snow fall filled him with fond memories of his childhood making it one of his favorite winter past-times. He only wished he could share it with someone now that his family lived on the other side of the country.

He grabs a steaming cup of hot chocolate from his counter, wrapping his blanket closer to his body, and settles onto the couch with a book he’s been meaning to read. The book keeps him company until the first snow flakes start to fall. He forgets about the book and turns his attention fully to his window. Content to watch the snow from the warmth of his couch and laugh at all the poor shucks who thought they could brave the cold of the night. It's nice. Quiet. Peaceful. 

The snow is continuing to fall steadily outside his window. He’s caught up in watching the icy white crystals disappear on his window, sipping his hot cocoa, when the peaceful quiet is disrupted by a startled scream and a body smacking straight into his window.

Minho clambers to his feet and pulls his blanket with him. He takes his time walking to the window not entirely sure who is dangling outside his window or if it’s serious enough to warrant his attention. The guy, if his build is anything to go by, is dangling upside down by a string of Christmas lights. He squirms and tries to grip on the a cord tethering him to the side of the building. He sips at his hot cocoa hoping to fight back the urge to laugh as the guy curses everything under the sun. He couldn't help it; it was a funny sight to see.

He’s debating letting the poor shank hang there for a few minutes. Maybe it will teach him _not_ to do whatever he was doing again.

Then the guy spins around so that Minho gets a glimpse of his face, and he realizes he knows the person. Well, he doesn’t know him _know him_. More like he has been quietly crushing on him from a distance since the guy moved into the apartment above him two months ago. It wasn’t like he was in love or anything. He doesn’t even know the guys name for shucks sake, but he feels bad for letting the guy suffer so long.

The thought of talking to his crush sends a spark of nervousness coursing through him. He's never been this nervous about approaching a crush of his, he's always been a bit overconfident, but something about this guy was different. The fact that he was dangling upside down from a cord and lit up like a Christmas tree did nothing to impede the butterflies catapulting against his stomach while he approached the window. 

His nervousness quickly turns into anger as he watches the guy trying pull himself back up the cord. For all he knows this guy could have died tonight. He opens the window fully intending to give him a piece of his mind.

“Are you stupid or something, shank? What the klunk are you doing?”

This was not the right thing to say because the guy whips himself around so fast Minho’s afraid he might’ve broke something and glares daggers at Minho. “Oh, I don’t know, I was just planning on hanging out here all night since the weather is so lovely. What does it look like, dumbass? I was trying to put up my christmas lights up and fell.”

“Right because tonight’s the perfect night to do that, you know, with the ice and snow and all that klunk. It's the best night for hanging Christmas lights. ”

The guy looks like he’s about to reply with a bitting remark, but he finally gets a look at Minho, and tilts his head to the side. His body stills and his his eyes widen in realization. He can't help thinking this guy looks cute with his mouth hanging open in disbelief, even when his eyes are bulging and the veins in his head are turning an ugly purple. The guy stutters, completely ignoring what Minho said, "Oh my god, it's you."

Minho is a little taken aback. He never thought the guy had noticed him.

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. Out of all the apartments I could've fallen in front of it had to be the one that belongs to the guy I've been crushing on forever,” he rambles, slowly slurring his words together, the blood obviously rushing to his head. Minho's not even sure the guy knows what he's saying anymore, his eyes unfocusing with the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.“Oh my god, did I just say that? I just said that.”

That's the last thing the guy says before he passes out. Minho files that thing about the crush to think about later, the seriousness of the situation finally sinking in, and tries to wake the guy up. He remains unresponsive to Minho’s attempts at waking him and Minho quickly fumbles for his phone. The guy's eyes blink open before he can even call for help and he smiles. 

“I’m Thomas, be they way.” He says with a little more vigor and clearness than before. 

“Alright Thomas.” he says, relieved, “I’m Minho. Let’s get you down before you shucking pass out again.”

They work together, untangling Thomas’ feet from the cords, until Minho can pull him up through the window. Minho goes as fast as he can, wanting to avoid hurting Thomas any further. Thomas lands on top of him with a groan. He shivers, he's body adjusting to the warmer air, and Minho wraps his blanket around their bodies. Hoping the blanket and his body can warm the other boy up. Thomas mumbles a small thank you into Minho's chest and snuggles closer to him. They lay there forever it feels like, soaking up each others warmth, but eventually the the silence becomes unbearable for Minho.

“So you said something about having a crush on me?” Minho asks with smirk. He feels Thomas laughing against him, shifting up to smile at Minho, and thinks he might not have to watch the snow fall alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://straightouttatheglade.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
